the_patricia_williamsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Ramsey
' Images (5).jpg Jade.jpg Tumblr m6fr7f6daK1r0yl44o2 250.gif Jade getting slimed 01.jpg Images (6).jpg Jadekly.jpg Images.jpg Download.jpg Images (8).jpg Sibuna.jpg Tumblr ly3togNEMf1r93z5oo1 500.jpg Th.jpg 672115ad0022fff35139f0dd.gif Jade 7.jpg Jade 2.jpg Jade 3.jpg Tumblr inline mk7619sv4N1qz4rgp.png L.png Safe image.jpg Jade slimed 07.jpg Jade+Ramsey+Celebs+Film+TV+Awards+London+G3dxvx-Jq4Dx.jpg AxanzQFCAAAVJAU.jpg Tumblr m6fr7f6daK1r0yl44o2 250.gif Images (6).jpg Jade Nicole Ramsey' was born February 10th 1988. She is an English actress, born in Bournemouth, Dors et. She is best known for her role as Patricia Williamson on Nickelodeon's hit British show, House of Anubis. Jade has an identical twin sister named Nikita. They are 21 minutes apart, Jade being the youngest. Career Jade appeared in ''Movie Mob ''where she played the mob member 'Brit Twin'. She also co-starred as Jean on the chic comedy show, 'Twinny Somethings', with her older sister Nikita Ramsey. Jade's first professional acting role was in X-Men 2 as twin X-Kid. She is currently starring in Nickelodeon's British T.V. show, House of Anubis, as Patricia Williamson. Her identical twin sister made a guest appearance in Season 2 of this show as Patricia's twin sister, Piper. Trivia *Jade has a twin sister, Nikita, who is 21 minutes older than her, and a younger brother. *Nikita has starred in House of Anubis with Jade as Patricia's twin sister, Piper. *When Jade played Patricia as a sinner in Season 3 of House of Anubis, she wore actual red contacts rather than using special effects. *Jade also auditioned for the role of Nina Martin on House of Anubis, however, that role was given to Nathalia Ramos. *She is close to all her 'housemates'. *She was on Family BrainSurge with her partner Nathalia Ramos. *She is obsessed with WWII. *Jade is a fabulous cook and cooks for the cast and crew. *She's the most talkative person on the set of House of Anubis. *She often plays roles with her twin sister, Nikita. *Eugene said in Anubis Unlocked that he would take her to a prom if he could, which means he has a little crush on her. *Jade is 21 minutes younger than Nikita. *Her shoe size is 8. *Her first acting role was with Nikita in X-Men 2 (2003) as the role of Twin X-Kid when she was 15. *She tends to fall asleep during movies. *Jade's birth sign is Aquarius (February). *Her favorite animal is an Orangutan. *She is the oldest out of the House Of Anubis Cast. *She has failed 11 driving tests. *According to the other House of Anubis Cast, Jade is the silliest one out of all of them. *Also, the cast has said that her laughter is contagious. If she starts, the others join in. *She was born in England, but when she isn't acting inHouse of Anubis, she lives in LA with her sister, Nikita. *Her favourite colours are red, purple and black- which are also Patricia's favourite colours aswell. *Jade has to dye her hair red for the role of Patricia. *She used to be a vegetarian. *She can speak in a British and an American accent. *Jade also appeared on Nickelodeon's new show, Figure It Out. Filmography Twitter Twitter-Widget Category:Jade Ramsey